


Ever After

by Chesari



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesari/pseuds/Chesari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story, and a letter, written by one friend for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Station Log Ficathon](http://community.livejournal.com/ds9agogo/180280.html) at [](http://ds9agogo.livejournal.com/profile)[**ds9agogo**](http://ds9agogo.livejournal.com/). Prompt (gen): "Nog and Jake Sisko, friends will be friends".

Once upon a time there were two boys, a Ferengi and a Human. They both lived aboard a rusty old space station where there wasn't much for kids to do and there weren't any other boys their age. So they started hanging around together, and pretty soon they became best friends.

The boys got in trouble a lot. There was this grumpy security officer who always caught them whenever they did anything against the rules. Their fathers were pretty tough on them too. Neither one of their mothers was around, so each of them just had a dad. The Human boy's dad made him go to school and do chores, and the Ferengi boy's dad and uncle both made him work at the uncle's bar. The boys had a lot of fun together anyway, though. They watched starships dock with the station and looked for pretty girls on the promenade and played practical jokes on people and made some great deals that earned them lots of latinum. Also, the Human boy helped the Ferengi boy learn how to read, which ended up being really useful.

Neither one of the boys wanted to grow up to be just like his father. Not that their dads weren't good dads. They were great, actually. The Human boy's father was a Starfleet captain who was in charge of the whole space station they lived on. That was an important post to have, since the station was right next to the only stable wormhole in the galaxy. He was also sort of a god to the people from the planet nearest the wormhole. That was kind of weird, but it meant that he was famous, and if they had to pick somebody to be a god he was the right person for it. He would never make people treat him like a god. So the Human boy did want to be like his dad as far as being famous and accomplished and a good man and all. He just wanted to do something different with his own life. Something more artistic. So instead of following in his dad's footsteps and joining Starfleet, he decided to become a writer.

The Ferengi boy's father wasn't very famous or accomplished, but he was a good man. He was also one of the best engineers in the galaxy. He could fix almost anything. Engineers don't make very much though, so even though he was really talented, by Ferengi standards he would never be successful. The Ferengi boy was better with latinum than his dad, but he didn't want to go into business, which is the only way to be a success if you're a Ferengi. He knew from working at the bar that he didn't like running a business, and since he didn't like it he knew he would never be good at it. So what he decided to do was to join Starfleet, because in Starfleet he could be an engineer or a pilot or just about anything. He could do whatever he wanted and not have to worry about making enough latinum to keep other Ferengi from exploiting him. What he really wanted to do eventually was to become the captain of a starship.

The boys grew up and became men, and they both studied and practiced and worked really hard toward accomplishing their goals. But you know that already. What you don't know is that they both succeeded beyond their wildest dreams.

The Ferengi did really well in Starfleet, so well that he kept getting promoted. At first he was just an ensign, but then they made him a lieutenant in the engineering department, and then he became a lieutenant commander and chief engineer, and then a full commander and first officer. Finally Starfleet made him a captain. He wasn't just any captain, though. He was the first non-Human captain of the Federation flagship, the Enterprise. That really impressed people. Especially women.

As for the Human, he became the most famous author of the century. Everyone in the quadrant read his books and stories, and he also wrote some important news articles and some poems and plays that were really popular. He won every award for writing that there was to win. His Ferengi friend helped him negotiate contracts to license out his work for things like holonovels, and some of those contracts were with places that still used currency, so he ended up making millions of bars of latinum. The Ferengi only charged a modest twenty percent finder's fee, but that was still enough to make him rich too. So they both ended up being very wealthy and very, very famous.

The Human visited the Ferengi on the Enterprise a lot because going on missions helped him get ideas for his stories. One time they stopped for shore leave on a planet that seemed like it was friendly, but it turned out that the whole place was run by the Orion Syndicate. The two of them were captured by the Syndicate and held for ransom. They escaped though, and on their way out they rescued a whole bunch of beautiful Risian women who the Orions were keeping as slaves, just like in Tales of Jamaharon 7. One of the women fell in love with the Ferengi captain, and he fell in love with her too, so she decided to stay aboard the Enterprise with him. They eventually got married. And the most gorgeous woman of all of them turned out to be a huge fan of the Human's novels. She followed him back to Earth, and they ended up falling in love and getting married too. I'm not sure whether the couples had any children. The Ferengi thought kids were annoying, so he probably would never want any, but the Human might have wanted to have kids someday.

The two men had their disagreements at times, but they always figured things out. They went on to have lots of adventures together and kept being best friends no matter what. And they lived happily ever after.

  
The End   


  


Did you like my story? I thought it turned out great. Maybe I'm the one who should have been a writer.

If you're reading this, I guess my story didn't come true. I probably got killed on the Defiant during a battle or while I was out on a mission. That's weird to think about. I never made that much latinum, so I'm pretty sure I won't get into the Divine Treasury, but General Martok told me one time that if I died in battle the Klingons might let me into Sto-vo-kor. That wouldn't be too bad. Or maybe you Humans are right and there isn't an afterlife. That's scary, but I guess if it happens I won't be around to be scared. So it's all right.

The Academy made us cadets write a will before we could go out on assignment, and they also said we should think about leaving a message for our families and friends. So I recorded some video logs, and one of them was for you. You can watch it if you want, but it's kind of stupid. I didn't know what to say back then. It's different when you're actually going on missions and fighting in battles. You start wanting to tell people how much you care about them just in case something bad happens, because something bad really might happen.

I think my dad will be okay. He has Leeta to take care of him. It would be great if you could stop by their place for dinner every once in a while, though. I think Dad would like that. Leeta's the one who cooks most of the time and she makes Bajoran food, so you wouldn't have to eat tube grubs or anything.

I'm actually more worried about my uncle. He thinks you Humans must have brainwashed me because he can't see why else I would join Starfleet. He's probably going to be angry at Humans and the Federation and think it's all their fault that I died. I don't know what to do about that. Maybe you could stop by the bar and talk to him, just to remind him that there are some nice Humans who he likes.

If your father is around, please tell him that I'm grateful he was willing to take a chance on me, and I hope that he wasn't disappointed. It's been an honor to serve with him.

One thing they taught us at the Academy was that there are as many different parallel universes as there are different things that can happen. There are probably millions of universes where there's a Jake and a Nog who are friends. There might even be a universe where my story came true. So even though things didn't turn out so well here, there are other Jakes and Nogs somewhere out there who are still together and who will be best friends their whole lives. We really will be friends forever, no matter what.

Take care of yourself, Jake. Go loiter on the promenade and drink a root beer for me. And kiss a pretty girl for me, too. You've always been better at getting their attention.

Live happily ever after.

Your friend always,  
Nog

  



End file.
